Handle It
by I'mDatingTheReceptionist
Summary: Benson's had way too much alcohol. Whoops. MxB.
**A/N This was inspired by a Skype convo I had tonight. Warning: Alcohol, Swearing, General stupidity. Obviously gonna be Mordeson.**

"I told you to keep an eye on him while I was in the bathroom!"

"Hey, I thought that was Skips' job!"

"Skips isn't here, remember? He's on a week long vacation with Gary and the Giant Babies."

Benson was currently stumbling about the bar, flirting with every girl in sight. So far he'd been slapped about 11 times and there were a few red handprint marks on both his cheeks, but for some reason this left Benson totally unfazed and he still went wandering around looking for his next "catch."

Mordecai sighed as the duo watched him incase he tripped over his feet and fell on some chicks lap, "Well, at least he hasn't gone outside into moving traffic."

"Yet."

Mordecai glared at him, "Thank god he didn't, Rigby."

Rigby shrugged, "He could."

"Not while I'm here."

"Yeah, what would we do without you?"

He had to ignore Rigby's comment when he saw Benson amble up to some girl with a blond ponytail and who he'd supposed was her date- a big burly guy who he proposed'd knock Benson right out, had Mordecai not grabbed his arm before his completely hammered boss could get his first word out.

"I think we better get home, Benson."

The girls dates eyes were slits as Mordecai gave a nervous smile, feeling his knees buckle under the guys intense look but Benson smiled lazily at the girl, his gaze still straying on her as he made finger guns.

"Don't go anywhere beautiful, I'll be right back."

If Mordecai hadn't darted back, he swore her date could've pounded them both into the ground. His face drained, he turned to Benson who was taking a long swig of a half empty bottle of beer he'd swiped from an empty table.

"You're totally drunk."

Benson wiped his mouth, "Whaaaaaaat…"

"Rigby, help me carry him."

At his name, Rigby was next to him, watching Benson as he lifted one of his boss' arms over his shoulder. Mordecai made a careful grab for the bottle, draping Bensons other arm over his shoulder when Benson pulled it back.

"Nah uh Mordecai, this is Mine."

Mordecai gritted his teeth. It was nearing 12am and they had to be home by 1 as they'd promised Pops. Rigby would've stayed, but…..Mordecai knew this type of thing'd happen. Ugh.

He swiftly turned to have Bensons arms slip from both their shoulders as he backed away with the bottle in his clutches. Mordecai wiped a hand across his face.

"Benson, we don't have time for this! We gotta get back home to Pops!"

"Yeah Benson, drop the bottle and lets go!" Rigby piped up.

Benson let out a high pitched giggle before darting off and Mordecai had no choice but to run after him. Benson jumped over people, sliding across tables and Mordecai was apologising profusely as bottles and glasses were knocked and smashed to the floor. No doubt they'd be banned from this place come morning.

"Rigby, you guard the door incase he runs out!" Mordecai yelled behind him and Rigby went straight there, leaning against the wood as he watched the two run around the bar, making a Giant Mess.

Benson headed right into the mens bathroom. Mordecai gagged when the strong scent of urine hit him and he had to hold his breath, looking around for his boss to see him in a corner chugging the bottle. The place was empty and he could hear angry customers back in the place.

"We have to leave." Mordecai's voice bounced along the walls.

Benson looked right at him and Mordecai stopped dead when he saw a wild look pass across Bensons eyes. But right before he could say anything, and before Benson could make another move, the bathroom door opened and a face peeked through. Rigby.

Mordecai tore his gaze from Benson, "Dude, I thought you were guarding the door!"

Rigby paused as he listened to smashing bottles outside and his face was pale, his hand on the door, "I know, but…we really gotta leave, man. Those guys out there're gonna kill us if we don't."

Mordecai turned back, "Alright." He spoke carefully, slowly approaching him, "Give me the bottle, Benson."

Instead of doing just that, Benson threw it on the floor and it broke into little pieces. He raised his head and when his eyes caught Mordecai's, he smiled wide and that look came back.

"You have pretty eyes, Mordecai," he drawled out. Rigby made a gagging noise behind him but Mordecai ignored the guy…and his chest doing that fluttery thing.

Mordecai sighed, almost reaching his wits ends, "That's enough. Come on."

Benson stepped forward and Mordecai felt himself hesitate a little. He already had an idea of what kind of drunk Benson was but he'd never seen him this intoxicated before. He'd had a pretty good glimpse tonight but now that they were alone with everyone else outside, who the hell KNEW what he'd do?

His expression softened for a brief second as he took in Mordecai's face, "Your entire face is pretty."

Rigby stared, waiting as Mordecai went a little red coughing a bit, "Uh…thanks?" He smiled a bit as he glanced back at Rigby to see his head titled in confusion. "Thank god he's not gonna remember this tomorrow."

Mordecai almost had a flipping heart attack when he turned back to see Benson way too close to him for comfort. He went rigid as Benson raised on tiptoes to breath on his cheek, saying softly "I like you, Mordecai."

Mordecai stared right ahead but when Benson stepped back a little, their gazes met and Mordecai's cheeks were red as he squeaked out "You mean…as an employee?"

Benson shook his head, "No."

"A friend?"

Another head shake.

Oh god…

"Just grab him, Mordecai!" Rigby glanced outside and his face fell, "They don't look too happy…"

His voice was drowned out by Mordecai's pounding heart, but Benson looked oddly calm about this. Of course he was calm. He was frigging DRUNK and would have zero memory of this come morning. But Mordecai would. Mordecai _definitely_ would.

Benson stood on tiptoes again and Mordecai almost leered back when he smelt gin and whiskey on his breath. He stepped back a bit as Benson rested his hands on his chest but Mordecai was rooted to the spot.

"Mordecai?" Rigby asked. His voice was faint but Mordecai picked up on the panic….however, his gaze was Fixed on Benson who's expression'd gone soft again. Mordecai's stomach dropped when he felt lips press against his cheek and his eyes were dinner plates as Bensons face got close to his.

"I've always liked you."

The last words to fall from his mouth before he kissed him, his arms going round Mordecai's neck as he was brought down for Benson to kiss him harder and Mordecai just stood there in pure shock, not knowing what to do with his hands.

When Mordecai finally came back, he could hear Rigby laughing hysterically on the floor, the bar goers still throwing shit and shouting profanities. He presumed a fight'd started out there- getting bored of their victim not showing his face and deciding to spend the time by having a bar fight. Yeah, they were definitely banned.

Eventually Benson stopped kissing him. They stared at one another, their faces flushed. Mordecai felt a mixture of regret, confusion and sympathy when he realised they'd never be able to step foot in this freaking place ever again thanks to Bensons mistake with alcohol and also their inability to control their boss.

He felt Rigby grabbing his arm, wiping away a fake tear, "Aw, come on man we really gotta get back to the Park."

Mordecai was in a momentary daze but when he saw Rigby looking at him with a wide smile he really did come back, "Shit, what time's it?" He realised that Bensons hands were still on his chest and he gently moved them off, Bensons eyes not leaving him.

Rigby pulled his phone out, "Uh oh…."

"What's uh oh?"

He pocketed it and held out his hands, "Okay, don't get mad, but we're 15 minutes late."

And that's all Mordecai needed to grab Bensons wrist and race out the bathroom, weave between the customers as they had glasses and bottles thrown on them with beer and wine going into their hair, Mordecai swearing that he'd kill Rigby when they were back at the house.

"Don't come back, ya here?! You three're BANNED from this place!"

A wave of pure regret crashed over Mordecai but he didn't have time to think on it for too long. They went sprinting back to the park, Mordecai opening the door and throwing himself and Benson inside with Rigby next to them, all completely breathless.

"Where WERE you three?"

Oh no.

Mordecai looked up with a stinging side to see Pops face streaked with tears, trembling in pale yellow pyjamas. Rigby staggered up to take care of it while Mordecai and Benson lay on the floor. Nevertheless, Mordecai still answered,

"Sorry Pops, we had a lot to take care of," he nodded to Benson who'd finally, finally passed out.

Pops didn't answer and instead was led upstairs by Rigby who Mordecai owed big time. It'd take some time to calm him down and Mordecai was eternally grateful. Though right now, he'd rather have switched places. At least Benson was passed out which saved a ton of trouble.

He let go of Bensons wrist and pushed himself up, suddenly realising how tired he was when he heard Bensons snores. He yawned as he bent down to put him over his shoulders and almost fell over when he felt how light Benson was. Huh.

Mordecai carried him over to the couch and carefully dropped him there, making sure to put his head on a cushion before heading up to grab a spare blanket. He headed downstairs to throw it over him, tucking him in but he paused at Bensons face. He was fast asleep, knocked unconscious from the run and he knew he wouldn't be waking anytime soon. Catching sight of his lips, Mordecai felt himself touch his own, the feeling of Benson kissing him making him swallow thickly when the memory came back. He'd tasted of alcohol and bubblegum, sweet and sour and even though it'd made Mordecai want to throw up, he'd…kind've…enjoyed it in this weird sorta way.

His eyes trailed across his face, how calm he looked in this moment. He just wanted to savour it until Benson woke to revert back to himself- it was extremely rare to see Benson at peace with himself and Mordecai quickly realised that maybe the only time was this time, when he was asleep and it made him sigh.

Benson liked him. And Mordecai had an idea that he'd been hiding that secret for years, maybe even as soon as they'd looked at one another on Mordecai's first day here. Or perhaps it was after Benson'd broken up with Audrey. He had to admit that there'd been something between them for a while and who knew Benson'd be the first to make a move…when drunk. Pft, perfect way to hide it.

Only question was, did Mordecai like him back?

He'd never considered it, truth be told.

Okay, that was a damn lie.

He'd considered it a Lot. Especially after his relationship with CJ ended and he'd finally made amends with Margaret- taking a break from dating'd made him question a ton….one of those things being Benson. And what the hell was going on with his feelings for the guy.

But that was another long story.

Mordecai's eyes met Bensons closed ones and he smirked a little, leaning forward to kiss his forehead before slowly drawing back and whispering, "You really gotta learn how to handle your alcohol."

"Hey Mordecai you coming?"

Mordecai stood bolt upright with his eyes wide, his voice still a whisper "Dude, can you shout a little louder? I can't hear you."

Rigby's descended the stairs to get a better look, "Oh, right…sorry."

Mordecai let his shoulders relax as his gaze strayed on Benson before going back to Rigby, "I'll be right there man."

"Well can you hurry up? I just got Pops reassured."

Mordecai bit back a laugh, "Yeah dude, I'll be up soon."

Rigby rolled his eyes before disappearing but his voice still floated down, "Can you bring me up a bag of cheetos? I didn't have anything for dinner."

"You never have anything for dinner," Mordecai muttered as he headed into the kitchen. He got himself a glass of water and a bag of cheetos then turned off the light and headed to the stairs, a warmth in his chest when he looked back over at the couch, Bensons snores being the only sound in the house. Maybe that was the alcohol…

Or maybe…

Maybe not.


End file.
